Wherever You Are
by Ocean's Beloved
Summary: Set during the Golden Age, the Kings and Queens are enjoying their life in Narnia. Now Edmund is dragged to a Narnian fair, an event he had been trying to avoid. There he meets a girl who for some reason, doesn't seem to like him.Who is she? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**My previous story was extremely short and it's a good thing others noticed it too. So I decided to go out on a limb and do a full story. This is during the Golden Age and please don't hate me but I'm going to keep them in Narnia instead of sending them back. I'll decide the rest of the story later on. Its so hard because I have lots of other things to do- homework, studying, boyfriend, and more homework. But don't worry; writing will always be my top priority. After my studies and boyfriend ;). Please read and tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. Only Seraphina and a few others. All rights go to C.S Lewis.**

* * *

"Edmund, Edmund!" Lucy called her brother. The young queen had been scouring Cair Paravel for ages, searching for her brother but either he had vanished into thin air or he was hiding from her. And Edmund Pevensie, Lucy sighed, was ridiculously good at hiding when he felt like it.

"Susan!"Lucy cried, spotting her sister near the library. "Have you seen Ed?"

Susan eyed her younger sister. Her hair was disheveled and her face was red. "Have you've been out playing with the nymphs again?"

"No. I've scouring the castle for Edmund for ages. Have you seen him?"She repeated her question.

"Yes. He went rushing past me a few minutes ago, looking as if Princess Coralline (A/N: I'll introduce her later) was chasing him again." She chuckled.

"Where did he go?" Lucy was becoming more irritated by the moment. It wasn't like her to get so mad but Edmund had promised her he'd take her to the village fair. Peter had told her, no ordered her to not go alone. After all, Lucy remembered Peter telling her, she might get lost or hurt. Her brothers were indeed overprotective fools. She was sixteen! What could possibly happen to her?

"In the direction of the stables, I reckon. But why did you-Lucy!" Susan cried as the younger girl rushed past her, determined to catch her brother before he disappeared again.

In the stables…

Edmund panted as he fought to catch his breath. He had been running from Lucy for an hour when he finally entered the stables. The Just King may be brave and strong but it was sad to admit that he was terrified of his younger sister.

He did want to go to the fair but he had heard that the Princess Coralline was coming to the fair too. He thought it was bound to since it was the first fair of the year. He ran his hand through his dark hair; he had no choice but to hide from Lucy till the end of the day. Or maybe till next week.

He saddled Phillip and he swore if horses could smile, Phillip would definitely be grinning widely at him. But just as he was about to mount him-

"Edmund Pevensie!"

Oh, he was in lots of trouble. An angry Lucy Pevensie was not someone he wanted to meet. And he spoke from experience.

* * *

I** may have exaggerated Lucy a bit but anyway what do you think? Oh and should I make Seraphina a princess or a servant or a human that stumbled into Narnia? My sister thinks I should make her Princess Coralline's lady-in –waiting or someone close. But tell me what you think. And Anna the Viking XD and MHC, I hope this story meets your expectations. Please review! You don't want Lucy to unleash her wrath on you! Just kidding of course. Or am I? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I am so sorry for not updating sooner(believe me, I would have but my charming sister decided to tie me up and throw me in a padded cell). So blame her, not me. :D But ha! I escaped and now here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2

He turned around to see his little sister standing there, her hands on her hips and a very not-Lucy-like scowl on her face. He raised his hand weakly in greeting. "Hey, Lu. Lovely weather we're having aren't we?

Lucy narrowed her eyes. Weather. They were talking about the weather?!

"Edmund!"

"Lucy. "Edmund held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I know I promised but I have a valid reason for backing out!"

Lucy's eyes turned into slits. Edmund shrank back. Lucy rarely got angry. And when she did-

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Why are you not taking me to the fair?"

"Because…umm…because," Edmund tried to think of anything except Princess Coralline but his mind was blank. "Because I promised Peter I'd help him. You know…the giants again."

"Peter's in Galma, Ed." Lucy's voice turned dangerously close to tears. "And you promised me you'd take me. Susan's busy and Peter's away. And none of you will let me go alone!" Her eyes watered and Edmund visibly shuddered. But this was his sister. And he wasn't called the Just King for nothing.

"Alright, alright. Go get ready. We leave in fifteen minutes."

Lucy beamed at him. "Oh, thank you! Thank you Edmund! Yay! We are going to have so much fun!" She started to walk away, when she suddenly looked back at him. "Don't worry Ed; I won't let Princess Coralline bother you today." She skipped away leaving her brother open-mouthed behind.

At the fair…

Edmund would never admit it to anyone but himself that he was having fun. There were stalls selling all sorts of things and he enjoyed watching Lucy buy something at each stall. The Narnians were elated with the arrival of the two monarchs and everyone was having fun, including the visiting royals from the neighboring countries. And to add to his luck, he hadn't seen Princess Coralline all day.

"King Edmund!" A voice suddenly stopped him in his tracks. The very unmistakable voice of the very person he had been trying to avoid. As if his thoughts suddenly conjured her. He looked around him and suddenly standing in front of him was Princess Coralline. With her golden hair in ringlets and her playful blue eyes sparkling, Edmund was reminded of the fairytales Lucy had been so fond of. Her gown was made of blue silk which complimented her face perfectly, making her seem radiant than she usually was.

"Your Majesty, "she curtsied prettily. "I was hoping to meet you today." She smiled at him, het teeth blinding white.

"Princess Coralline."Edmund took her hand, a little warily. The princess tended to take him very seriously. "I hope you are well?"

She blushed. "I am well. And I bring good news!" she clapped her hands merrily.

Edmund's mind was in overdrive. The last time the seventeen- year old princess said that, she had stayed with them for two months. It didn't help that his sisters were quite good friends with her and Peter too liked her. Edmund would've liked her if he hadn't found her quite childlike and…princessy.

The princess looped her arms through his and they began walking. "My father has arranged a royal ball in honor of me coming of age. And he has invited you all to stay for a fortnight!" she looked at him, her eyes wide with excitement. "Surely you all will come, Your Majesty?"

Edmund sighed. Lucy and the others would get quite mad if he declined. And Beruna was quite pleasant this time of the year. He nodded his head.

The princess beamed at him. "Thank you! Oh, it will be fun! Queen Lucy was worried you might say no."

Edmund narrowed his eyes as she clapped a dainty hand over her mouth. Her expression was sheepish.

"Oh, you've asked Lucy already?"

She put her hand down and Edmund saw that her cheeks were tinted red. "Father sent High King Peter an invitation a week ago. But he asked that I invited you personally. The High King agreed."

"Princess…"

"I know, I know. I don't have to call Your Majesties with their titles. But I can't help it. It is the way I was taught."

"Not us, Coralline. Anyway you only talk to Edmund like that." Lucy quipped as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, but dear Lucy. Even you agreed that sometimes you felt the urge to talk with him like that."Coralline grinned at her.

Lucy chose to ignore that remark. She turned to Edmund and noticed he was staring at the girl with her. "Oh Edmund, this is Seraphina, Coralline's lady-in-waiting."

Coralline laughed. "I'd rather introduce her as my friend. Seraphina, where have you been?"

Seraphina didn't answer. She was staring at Edmund. Luckily Lucy answered for her. "I found her looking for you and I told her you were probably with Edmund. And I was right."

Edmund glared at her. But he quickly looked back at Seraphina. She was beautiful. She had long black hair, black as the night and mesmerizing green eyes, the color of emerald, and the same color as her dress which clung to her slim figure perfectly. But they were cold and hard. And Edmund couldn't shake off the unpleasant feeling he'd seen her before.

"Edmund. It's almost sundown. Susan will worry if we're not back soon."Lucy's voice jolted Edmund back into the present

Sundown? Edmund was surprised. He hadn't really noticed the day flew by. "I suppose we should be getting back now." He clasped Coralline's hand and kissed it lightly. "Till we meet again, your highness."

Lucy hugged her. "We'll meet soon. I will personally make sure Edmund comes to the ball."

Coralline laughed. "No need for that. He has agreed to come."

Lucy stared at her brother. "Did he?"

"I am not that daft of your intentions, Lu."

"Of course, you aren't. Oh we shall be going then. Goodbye Coralline. Take care Seraphina."

"You too, your Majesty. King Edmund." She curtsied, her eyes still trained on him. And as they left, Edmund turned back to see that she was still watching him.

* * *

**And yes, I know that I described Princess Coralline as one of Edmund's no. one fan but there's a surprise for you! And you won't find out until you start reviewing! Please review.**

**P.S. Do you think Susan and Caspian should pair up or not? And what about Lucy? Suggest some names for me, will you? Oh and the person's rank(Knight, Lieutenant, Prince, Duke, commoner?) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooo sorry for posting so late. My sister had forbidden me to use the internet and I only have time to use it for an hour on weekends. But here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. Only a few characters are mine.**

* * *

Even after they reached Cair Paravel and were inside, Edmund couldn't shake off the strange feeling. Somehow, it felt that Seraphina was still watching him, calculating every step he took, every move he made. But then he shook his head. He was acting paranoid. They barely knew each other. But even with that thought, he didn't exactly feel reassured.

The next day, Edmund woke up to see Lucy and Susan grinning at him. Hold on, Lucy and Susan? In his room? With a surprised shout, Edmund tried to jump out of bed but only succeeded in tangling himself in the bed sheets and falling over. This prompted his sisters to roar with laughter until they cried. Great, he had officially become the court jester. What a wonderful way to start the morning.

He stood up and scowled at his sisters who were still laughing. At last, Susan wiped a tear from her eyes and spoke, "I'm sorry for laughing at you, Ed. But your face was priceless!"

Lucy looked at him, her expression mischievous. "Did you know you drool when you sleep?"

"I do not!"

"Sadly you do. I wonder if that's the reason Seraphina doesn't like you."

Susan turned to her sister at the same time Edmund leapt toward her. He clapped his hands over his sister's mouth while Susan looked confusingly at them. Edmund just shook his head at her.

"Ed…who's Seraphina?"

"No one, Su. Just a friend of Princess Coralline."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Princess Coralline?"

Lucy bit down on Edmund's hand and he dropped his hand with a small shout. "Lucy!"

"You were the one who covered my mouth!"

"I had to! But first of all, what are you two doing in my room?"

Both of them grinned at him and Edmund took a step back.

"Why Edmund, we're here to help you pack."

"Pack? Pack for what?"

Susan and Lucy looked at each other then at Edmund. "You do know we're leaving for Beruna the day after tomorrow?"

* * *

**This chapter's a little short and I'm sorry but I'm really busy with exams right now. But I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks for the reviews! So review this one too? Pretty please?**


End file.
